One Shot Esquiva Realidad
by Soul2307
Summary: Nada es lo que parece, todo lo que cree conocer no son más que juegos de su mente, ¿Qué pasó en realidad? ¿Alguna vez sabrá la verdad?


**ONE SHOT**

 **ESQUIVA REALIDAD**

( ** _Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es toda mía)_**

Él se despertó a medianoche a causa de una pesadilla que comenzaba a molestarle, aún recostado puso una mano sobre su rostro tratando de regularizar su respiración, mientras lo hacía escuchó un ruido que provenía fuera de su cuarto, no le tomó importancia ya que pensó se trataba del gato que caminaba por las noches en casa; siguió controlando su respiración para tratar de normalizar el ritmo, mantuvo los ojos cerrados para intentar dormir de nuevo.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido pero un poco más fuerte, esta vez pudo distinguir como pasos que se acercaban, abrió los ojos de golpe y miró hacia la puerta para ver quien venía a verlo a esas horas, no era necesario levantarse ya que por el calor de esa noche decidió dormir con la puerta abierta, pensó en su hermana embarazada que dormía en el cuarto contiguo, ya que debido a su estado muchas veces se levantaba a tomar agua por el calor que le provocaba estar en la dulce espera; al ver que nadie aparecía se reprendió así mismo por creer escuchar cosas, decidió volver a cerrar los ojos, se acomodó en la cama dando su espalda a la puerta.

Cuando comenzaba a adormilarse por el sueño, sintió como si alguien le respirara en la nuca, esto hizo que un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal, haciendo que toda la piel del cuerpo se le erizara del miedo, trato de abrir los ojos y moverse pero sus intentos fueron en vano, era como si algo o alguien se lo impidieran; apretó los ojos comenzando a rezar un padre nuestro para así alejar a lo que sea que se encontraba con él en el cuarto, tras unos instantes, le fue posible abrir los ojos y moverse con libertad para mirar detrás suyo, como no vio nada, atribuyó todo lo sucedido a una pesadilla que iniciaba.

Esta vez se acomodó mirando hacia la puerta abierta, los ruidos habían desaparecido y lo único que iluminaba el lugar era la tenue luz del pasillo, de nuevo el sueño lo invitaba a cerrar los ojos y relajar el cuerpo, el cual se mantenía tenso desde que comenzó la primera pesadilla, al cerrar los ojos escuchó unas pisadas que se detenían en su puerta, esto hizo que un nuevo escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, tras unos segundos en la espera de que ese alguien le hablara, se atrevió a abrir los ojos para ver quien era, grande fue sorpresa al encontrar la figura de su hermana parada al pie de la puerta, ella estaba de perfil con las manos en su abultado vientre y sus largos cabellos negros tapando su rostro.

Él le preguntó que quería, tras unos segundos de no recibir respuesta optó por levantarse de la cama e ir hacia ella para verificar que estuviera bien, al ir acercándose sintió como un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo, levantó la mano con la intención de tocarla en el hombro para que lo mirara, al llegar junto a ella y hacerla voltear, lo único que pudo apreciar en el rostro de su presunta hermana fueron unos grandes hoyos negros en donde debían estar sus ojos, trató de gritar pero la voz no le salía por el miedo que sentía, trato de moverse pero el cuerpo no le respondía, en un movimiento rápido la entidad tomó su rostro entre sus garras, lo acercó al suyo y le dio un grito espeluznante; en un momento de lucidez, él agarró aquellas manos frías enganchadas a su rostro y comenzó a forcejear intentando soltarse, todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vanos y las fuerzas comenzaban a escapárselas del cuerpo, sintiendo como sus músculos se debilitaban, perdió el sentido y se desmayó.

Se despertó sobresaltado por lo que según él acababa de suceder, se levantó de la cama, fue hacia un espejo cercano que tenía en el cuarto, se revisó el rostro para confirmar que no tuviera ninguna lesión, al ver que todo estaba bien, se dirigió hacía el cuarto de su hermana para comprobar como se encontraba, llegó hasta la puerta, la abrió, entró al cuarto y llamó a la chica para confirmar si estaba dormida, como no le contestaba se acercó a la cama, se inclinó hacia ella para tocarle el hombro y así despertarla, la sacudió varias veces pero ella no respondía, le tomó el pulso y al no sentir nada, corrió a su cuarto a buscar su celular para llamar a emergencias, marcó el número pero el celular estaba muerto, no había ni un tono, volvió con su hermana para reanimarla por sus propios medios y ver que sus sobrinos estuvieran bien en su vientre.

Al llegar a la alcoba, descubrió que estaba vacía, busco a su hermana por todos lados, fue al baño, salió a la sala incluso a la cocina pero no la encontró en ninguna estancia de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta pudo ver que un cuerpo se encaminaba hacia al tercer piso del lugar, aceleró el paso desesperado por alcanzar aquella figura, cuando llegó pudo distinguir a su hermana que se encontraba al filo de la terraza, gritó su nombre para impedir que saltara pero su voz no le respondía, corrió para llegar junto a ella e impedir que se lastimara pero no lo consiguió, la muchacha había saltado al vacío, él desesperado se asomó al borde para comprobar que sus sentidos le estaban engañando, para su desconsuelo el cuerpo de su hermana yacía en la acera bañado en un charco de sangre.

Se desmoronó a la orilla, recostándose en el piso, sujetándose las rodillas en posición fetal y llorando desconsolado sin saber qué hacer, cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco ordenó sus ideas y planeó bajar a la sala en búsqueda del teléfono de la casa para llamar a emergencias, se encaminó hacia allí, cogió el teléfono, lo puso en su oído y probó que tuviera tono, al asegurarse que si tenía prosiguió a marcar el número que necesitaba, en la espera a que contestaran la llamada a la par intentaba mantener la calma, ya que ésta siempre se re-direccionaba al buzón de voz, desesperado por no conseguir contactarse con nadie, intentó una última vez, implorando que en esta oportunidad alguien contestara.

Al parecer sus ruegos habían sido escuchados porque cuando estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono, sonó como si alguien descolgara para responder, aguardando alguna señal de vida al otro lado de la línea, él se mantuvo en silencio anhelando escuchar algún ruido a través del auricular pero nada sonaba, tras unos segundos de agonía logró oír como si alguien respirara del otro lado, en ese momento habló para decir donde se encontraba y explicar lo sucedido aunque a decir verdad ni él comprendía lo que había ocurrido, como no recibía respuesta a su testimonio colgó el teléfono con la ira a flor de piel.

Recordó a su cuñado, tenía que llamarlo para anunciarle la trágica noticia y pedirle que fuera él quien consiguiera la ayuda necesaria, ya que se encontraba lejos por cuestiones de trabajo, timbró al celular de éste pero nada que le contestaba, insistió muchas veces y el resultado era siempre el mismo, re-direccionamiento a la casilla de voz, cansado de no conseguir respuesta, ni con los de emergencias ni con su cuñado, decidió salir a la calle; cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta le extraño el hecho de no ver a su padre ahí después de todo el escándalo que había armado debido al suceso de su hermana, no recordaba que éste hablara de salir de casa esa noche, llegó a la puerta, hizo el amago de abrirla, pero ésta no cedía, la revisó para ver que era lo que sucedía y se dio con la sorpresa de que ésta se encontraba con seguro.

Subió a su cuarto en busca de la llave y no la encontró, fue a la alcoba de su hermana para ver si ella tenía una de repuesto y nada, fue a la sala a ver si había alguna copia de la llave botada en algún lugar pero nada, no había nada; corrió escaleras abajo, llegando hasta la entrada de la casa que daba hacia la calle, comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón y a golpear la puerta de pura desesperación, por el hecho de encontrarse atrapado, sin salida y de no poder estar junto a los cuerpos de su hermana y sus sobrinos, además de estar incomunicado y sin posibilidad de contactar a nadie; parecía ser que todo el mundo había desaparecido, que nadie podía escuchar sus gritos y golpes iracundos; cansado de tanto golpear y gritar comenzó a llorar y hacer algo que hacía mucho no hacía, no desde que era un niño, comenzó a llorar e implorar a Dios que apareciera alguien en su auxilio, estuvo tanto tiempo en eso que al final terminó quedándose dormido al pie de las escaleras que daba al pórtico.

Al despertar, vio que se encontraba en una cama que no era la suya, toda la habitación era blanca como la nieve, trató de levantarse pero se dio con el desconcierto de que se encontraba sujeto a la cama por correas, no sabía donde se encontraba, ni como había llegado ahí y mucho menos comprendía lo que pasaba, pudo darse cuenta de que ya era de día por los rayos de sol que lograban filtrarse por la blancas cortinas de la ventana, comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón y a moverse desesperado tratando de soltarse pero todo era en vano; tras unos minutos de lucha la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando pasar a una hermosa mujer vestida con una bata blanca, esas de la usan los médicos, él se quedó quieto de la impresión ante aquella visión pero antes de poder decir alguna palabra aquella mujer le dio una sonrisa y le preguntó:

—Buenos días, Darien ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Alguna nueva pesadilla?

El chico le quedó mirando, preguntándose quien era aquella bella rubia que al parecer lo conocía y solo atinó a preguntar.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy así? —esto último lo preguntó tratando de mover las muñecas y los pies.

Ella lo mira con algo de lástima.

—Veo que tienes otro ataque de confusión, ahora te administraré tu medicación y luego responderé a todas tus preguntas —dijo acercándose a la cama y comenzando a hacer lo que dijo —Para responderte quien soy, soy Serena Tsukino, la médico que sigue tu caso desde que llegaste aquí, hace aproximadamente seis meses; donde estas, pues te encuentras en la Clínica Psiquiátrica **_Milenio de Plata_** , y por qué estás aquí, bueno antes de contestarte eso, quiero que contestes algunas preguntas que te haré, ¿Está bien?

Darien solo hizo un débil movimiento de cabeza en señal de afirmación.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, antes de despertar aquí? —preguntó ella.

—Recuerdo estar en casa —se quedó un momento callado y continuando comenzó a llorar— ¡Mi hermana! ¿Dónde está mi hermana? —la joven lo miró tragando grueso antes de contestar.

—¿Hermana? No, Darien, tú no tienes ninguna hermana.

Él la miró lleno de consternación y logró decir.

—Eso quiere decir que… Hotaru ¡Hotaru, está muerta!, no pude ayudarla, ¡No puede ayudarla! ¡Mis sobrinos! —el hombre comenzó a gritar de nuevo, haciendo movimientos desesperados tratando de soltar las muñecas y los tobillos sujetos a la cama.

Serena apretó el botón de pánico ubicado cerca de la cama para que así vinieran enfermeros a ayudarla con el paciente. Cuando llegaron cuatro de ellos, ella ordenó.

—¡Sujétenlo fuerte! Es necesario administrarle un sedante para que no se haga daño —diciendo esto, gritó a otra enfermera que se encontraba en la puerta solicitando lo necesario— Mina, tráeme una jeringa de 5 con Dormicum ¡Rápido! —la enfermera salió corriendo mientras los otros trataban de controlar al enfermo. Regresó con jeringa en mano y se la entregó a Serena, ella preparó el brazo de Darien para inyectar el medicamento—, ¡No lo suelten, resistan! —cuando terminó de suministrarle vio como el calmante comenzaba a hacer efecto en el pobre hombre, el cuerpo de Darien empezaba a relajarse y entre lágrimas logró balbucear.

—Hotaru… mi amor, mis bebés.

Serena, al entender estas últimas palabras, expresó.

—Parece ser que recordó quien era Hotaru, en estos seis meses no hemos logrado ningún avance, siempre que despierta de un sueño, cambia totalmente su percepción de la realidad, algunas veces Hotaru es una vecina, otras una extraña o a veces su hermana, como en esta ocasión, que se precipita de algún lugar alto y termina en el suelo bañada en un charco de sangre, pero cuando está completamente despierto no es capaz de recodarla por quien realmente fue, solo cuando está apunto de dormirse debido a la administración del sedante es cuando sabe que significaba en su vida y que fue lo que realmente pasó esa noche.

La enfermera intrigada le preguntó.

—Doctora ¿Quién es, digo quien fue Hotaru y qué le pasó? —Serena miró a la chica que le hacía aquella pregunta.

—Es cierto, Mina, ahora que recuerdo, eres nueva en la Institución; bueno para comenzar Darien Chiba, paciente de 32 años de edad, está aquí desde hace seis meses, llegó debido a un incidente que involucra a la persona de Hotaru, ella era su esposa y estaba embarazada, aproximadamente de unos 8 meses, de sus mellizos, ella fue encontrada sin vida tirada en la acera del frente de la casa en la que ellos vivían y todo parece indicar que el responsable de aquello fue Darien porque a él lo encontraron durmiendo en la terraza de donde, según las investigaciones, Hotaru fue arrojada, cuando lo despertaron para preguntarle lo que había pasado comenzó diciendo incoherencias, no recordaba estar casado y a punto de ser padre.

Mina miró horrorizada a Serena ante aquella afirmación y siguió escuchando atenta.

—Al parecer, Darien Chiba sufre de esquizofrenia debido al consumo prolongado de drogas y situaciones estresantes por las que estaba pasando en esos momentos, ya que acababa de quedar desempleado y con la inminente llegada de sus hijos, al parecer su cerebro no soporto todo el estrés por el que estaba pasando; además de que existen razones para creer que hay predisposición genética por sus antecedentes familiares, ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico del cual aún se desconocen los motivos.

—Doctora ¿Y por cuánto tiempo el paciente estará internado? —Serena se detuvo un momento a pensar en su respuesta y miró a Darien con aire melancólico.

—Al paso que va —dio un suspiro largo para continuar—, lo más probable es que permanezca aquí todo el tiempo que le quede de vida.

 **FIN**

 **Hola a todos, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.** **Saludos Soul2307**


End file.
